


Robins' Nest

by secretinternetbox



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretinternetbox/pseuds/secretinternetbox
Summary: An AU where Dick cut off contact with Bruce but was still Nightwing and rescued Jason from Ethiopia. When they see that Bruce has a new, inexperienced Robin, Dick knows it’s his duty to steal the kid away before something similar happens to him.[originally published november 2012]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uploading a lot of old stories again but without proofing them, sorry

“What is that and why is it in our apartment?”  
  
Dick froze and analyzed his boyfriend’s voice. Angry but curious enough to ask about the situation. Loud but not so much that it would wake the sleeping figure in Dick’s arms. Two promising points. With that, Dick took a deep breath and turned around to face his fate.  
  
“It’s the new Robin. He’s not going back to Bruce.” He explained simply.  
  
Jason cocked his head to the side and smirked. “You stole the new Robin?” He asked, almost proud.  
  
“No, Alfred gave me the new Robin.” Dick admitted and shifted the boy in his arms. They were both still in uniform which was fine because the beginning of winter in Gotham while inside Jason’s thin apartment was nothing to shake a stick at. The boy, in his bright green tights, was twitching in Dick’s hold but his eyes remained closed.  
  
Jason just watched Dick move through the room. He knew the severity of all Alfred’s choices and this was probably no different but that still wasn’t an explanation.  
  
“He’s tired, bruised, and didn’t know what he was getting into. He doesn’t have anywhere else and he’s not going back to that manor.” Dick told Jason, a serious look on his face that said he was remembering their time at the manor, what it did to them, and how they barely got away.  
  
“How did he get involved in the first place? He’s a tiny thing.” Jason’s insult came off too much as a caring observation which made Dick count another point in his scoring. “He must idolize Bruce, right? To even start in the first place.”  
  
“Not anymore he doesn’t. I think he already knows it’s too much for him. According to Alfred, little Timmy here was doing it for Gotham instead of Bruce. He figured out who we were and insisted Batman was getting dangerous. Timmy thought a Robin would be the solution. I apparently met him when I was nine at the circus.”   
  
“So he idolizes you.” Jason chuckled. “Leave it to you to pick up strays without even noticing it.”  
  
“Actually, he idolizes you more. He’s just known about me longer.” Dick shrugged and covertly watched Jason’s shocked, and even a little bit pleased, reaction.  
  
“What do you mean?” Jason asked, curiously.   
  
“He followed Batman & Robin religiously. Of course he knew when there was a new one. Tim followed you too.” Dick explained quietly. “It’s been a long night for him. A night of fear gas, not to mention he’s been beat up and he wasn’t trained properly. Bruce is either slacking or he stopped caring all together. His parents are dead and Bruce is nobody’s dad. You know that.”   
  
“Timmy, huh?” Jason took a step forward.  
  
“Timothy Drake.” Dick sounded out the words slowly and looked down as though saying his name would magically cause Tim to awaken from his nightmares.   
  
Jason knew that even if he said no, Dick would keep the kid. “Fine, he can stay.”   
  
“I knew you’d see it my way.” Dick motioned for Jason to step closer so he could kiss him.   
  
“He’s…really tiny though.” Jason whispered, brushing hair back from Tim’s forehead as the teen shivered in his sleep.  “Are those nightmares from Ivy, you said?”  
  
“Yea, he’s going to need to bunk with us tonight.” Dick sighed.   
  
“No other beds here anyways. Alfred gave you to him, eh?”  
  
“Practically gift-wrapped the kid.”  
  
“Is he going to freak out when he wakes up?”  
  
“Nah, Alfred was able to explain it to him a bit before he passed out. ”  
  
“And you think he’ll remember it?”  
  
“Alfred says he’s smart. Deadly smart.”  
  
“Good, we need someone with brains around here because the rent money took up most of our profit and I wasn’t able to buy more blankets.”   
  
“Thank god our uniforms are insulated.” Dick carried Tim over to the mattress they shared. “He’ll need a mattress too. Futon maybe. But definitely blankets. And clothing.”  
  
“This is why people are supposed to try to plan before having children.” Jason pointed out, lightly. He watched Dick place the boy in the middle of their bed and get it on one side of him. Jason could see Dick being the greatest brother in the world to a kid like Tim. He was sure Tim would give Dick a chance to it as well.   
  
Jason climbed into the bed on the other side of Tim and wrapped an arm around the kid to hopefully stop him from squirming so much from the nightmares. Tim snuffled in his sleep and pushed his face into Jason’s chest.   
  
“Aw, Jay, he likes you.”  
  
“He’s not a kitten.”  
  
“He looks like one.” Dick reached over Tim so his hand rested comfortably on Jason’s thigh.  
  
“If he kicks me in my sleep-“  
  
“It’ll be the fault of Ivy’s gas and you will only hug him tighter.” Dick glared.   
  
Jason reached over Tim to pull Dick closer. “Fine, but you’ll have to patch up my bruises in the morning.”  
  
Dick sat up a little and leaned over the body in between them to give Jason a kiss goodnight. “You know I will.”


	2. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> responses to single word prompts

**Shiver**

 

“I know, I know.” Jason grumbled and moved over to make room for Dick and Tim. Dick was carrying a sleeping Tim in his arms. The young teen had been shivering in his sleep over on the couch.”

 

“The heat gets turned off once more and we’ll all turn into icicles, regardless of insulated uniforms.”

 

“It’s not fair to make Tim sleep in his when we aren’t letting him patrol.”

 

“He can patrol once he gets twenty pounds and won’t freak out at the sight of Batman.”

 

“He just wants to help.”

 

“I just want to keep him safe,” Jay fired back.

 

“I didn’t mean the patrol part though. It isn’t fair to make him sleep in the uniform because he’s growing out of it.”

 

“Ugh. Growth spurts and puberty. I had forgotten.”

\--------------------------

**Loquacious**

 

“Jeez, remember when he didn’t talk at all?” Jason asked out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“Seems like a million years ago.” Dick smiled fondly, watching as Tim’s hands were waving around his hand as he excitedly explained his science project to Jason.

\--------------------------

**Schadenfreude**

 

“I shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as I am.”

 

“Jason…”

 

“No, Dick. No. Not after what he did to us. Not after what he did to Tim. He doesn’t deserve our help.”

 

Dick agreed. Of course he did. That didn’t mean he had to enjoy watching their old, insane mentor take on too many thugs at once. He was getting pummeled into the ground. “That still doesn’t mean you should be so giddy about it.”

 

“Fine. You can give Alfred his coordinates. Happy?”

 

“Not really,” Dick admitted quietly.

\--------------------------

**Bugs**

 

“Kid, what the hell was that noise?”

 

“That wasn’t me! It was Dick!”

 

Dick crossed his arms as Jason turned to look incredulously at him. “Shut up, Jay, there was a bug.”

\--------------------------

**Defenestration**

 

“The more you threaten to throw me out the window, the more I don’t believe you.”

 

“My threats aren’t idle, kid. Don’t give me that pout! DICK? DID YOU TEACH TIMMY HOW TO POUT?”

\--------------------------

**Festoon**

 

“…Dick? What are you doing?”

 

“Decorating.”

 

“Decorating for what?”

 

“Christmas.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh is all he says.” Jason rolled his eyes and obeyed Dick’s order of ‘a little higher on the left.’

 

“Can I help?”

 

“Can you? It’s mandatory that you help, baby bird.”

\--------------------------

**Calculus**

 

“Why are you doing calculus?”

 

“You told me to do my homework.”

 

“This is your homework?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Shit, Alfred wasn’t lying when he said you were smart.”

\--------------------------

**Diabolical**

 

“But…you said you wanted the info about the shipping ring out of the mayor’s office…” Tim bit his lip worriedly, fingers tightening around the folder in his hand.

 

“Yeah but I didn’t want you to risk your life by going into the Batcave and stealing the information out from under his nose.” Jason told him angrily. “We’re trying to protect you. Just cause we talk out loud about plans doesn’t mean you have to take a hint. There are no subtle hints for you, Tim.”

 

“But I didn’t go to the Batcave!”

 

“What?”

 

“I just…went into his files instead.”

 

“He didn’t change the password after you came to us?”

 

“No, he did. I just…hacked it.”

 

“You hacked B’s computer?”

 

“…Yes? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

 

“He doesn’t know you did it?” Jason interrupted.

 

“I covered my tracks.” Tim responded defensively.

 

“Tim, that’s brilliant! That’s…downright diabolical.”

\--------------------------

**Choking**

 

“I didn’t think it would take him this long to find us.” Dick coughed and leaned against a wild-eyed Tim, still reeling from the fact that Batman had been in their house, attacking his brother. “I think we need a new apartment, Jay.”

 

“I think you’re right.”

\--------------------------

**$$$$$$$$$**

 

“Jeez, baby bird. I wasn’t complaining about money so you’d take a hint. We’re doing fine, I swear it. Right, Dick?”

 

“He’s right, Tim.” Dick smiled and smoothed Tim’s hair back. “It’s always been tight but it’s nothing you have to worry about. You’re not getting a job. You should really just worry about perfecting that move that Jason taught you when he wasn’t supposed to.”

 

Tim’s eyes grew wide in a panic and he quickly looked at Jason. “You saw that?” He asked nervously.

 

“I’m always watching.” Dick smirked and kissed Tim’s forehead. “Now go to bed.”

\--------------------------

**Bricks**

 

“You bought him Legos? He’s thirteen, Dick, not seven.”

\--------------------------


End file.
